Jacob My Jacob
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Bella realizes she's in love with Jacob and begins dating him, even with a danger in the distance: A vampire is after her, as usual. But, can Jacob protect her better than a vampire? Can she really withstand the lengths he's willing to go? R&R! No Flames!


**A/N: This is Post-Eclipse! It's the book that I am now reading, and almost finished with. But, this is sorta AU. Please R & R! No flames though! I own nothing! Not the Twilight saga, Bella, Edward, Alice, or Jacob. Also, Rated T for Maybe Sexual content. Thanks for reading this! It's my first Twilight story, and my first new story of the new year!**

I never thought about how Jacob would look on my arm. As mine. All mine. My boyfriend, not Edward. After that last meeting with Victoria, where I invited his kiss, I thought about it. His hot lips against mine, the way he was ever so rough, yet gentle. How could I have not seen this all the way?

I looked across the room at the wolf, with his russet skin and his long black hair and the smile that I loved, and thought as Alice sat beside me droning on and on about the wedding. I just sighed and shook my head. "Alice. Excuse me for one moment." I said, excusing myself from the table.

As I made my way across the room to where Jacob sat, my stomach fluttered. I cleared my throat of the lump that was beginning to build there and sat across from his muscle-built body. "Hey Bells. Where's Cullen?" he asked, smiling another smile. I half-smiled and cleared my stomach.

"Hunting. So how's the leg and arm?" I asked, trying to control the fluttering butterflies.

Jacob smiled another smiled. "Healing fast. As usual. So, what'd you want to talk about?" he asked, looking at me with his brown eyes. I froze. Those were the same eyes I longed for. I sighed and took another deep breath. "Um, I hope you don't mind if I do this." I said, moving forward.

He stayed perfectly still as my lips met his. His tongue and lips responded in time to mine as I kissed him deeper. He pried my arms from around his neck. "Bella. What's the sudden change of character?" he asked, looking at me. I panted and took a deep breath.

"I fell in love with you." I whispered.

He obviously caught the last part cause his grin grew wider and he laughed. "I knew you loved me. Tell you what, I'll give you a chance to tell your bloodsucker." he said, grinning. I sighed and looked down. "Jacob, I can't. I can't tell him that I've changed my mind.

He slid his hand under my chin and caressed my face as he stared deeply into my eyes. "He'll understand, Bella. He doesn't want to hurt you." he said, his voice a soft whisper. He still held my face in his warm palm as he kissed my forehead. I sighed. He was right.

I just had to tell Edward. Somehow.

* * *

Edward laid right beside me, the same way it was every night. I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Jacob were running through my head, as I ran my hand down Edward's icy arm. "What are you thinking about?" he asked in that same icy whisper that he always had.

I sighed. "Just about Jacob. And I have something to tell you." I said, looking at him. His brows furrowed together. "Oh. Well, what is that?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice. I looked away. "I'm in love with someone else. Jacob. Please don't be mad at me." I whispered.

He laughed. "I knew that's what you were about to say."

I looked at him in disbelief. "How'd you know?"

"Jacob's mind is quite interesting. That just happens to be the first thing it mentioned." he said, looking at me. No hurt was in his eyes, only the beautiful gold I loved so much. "I wonder why you didn't tell me this before." I sighed and told him the whole story.

I waited for his reply, and he just laughed. "It's not funny. I'm serious here." I said, pouting. He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Bella, no need to worry about me getting mad. I'm happy as long as you're happy with him." he said, caressing my face.

I closed my eyes as he kissed me one last time and he left. I let my mind process the fact that he was not mine anymore. I sighed, after the pain passed. He was very understanding. The best thing about the vampire that used to sleep by my side. Wait till Jacob heard about this.

* * *

The next day I went to La Push to tell Jacob about Edward letting me go, and how I was now his. Jacob greeted me with open arms and practically crushed me in the bear hug. I missed that part of the wolf. He caressed the side of my face again and smirked. "I'm glad you chose me." he whispered.

I kissed his warm lips and sighed. He was now my Jacob. The Jacob that I loved and wanted. "Me too. At least now I realize my second option." I said as he set me down. He kissed me again, and this time I felt the same dizziness I felt with Edward. He let me breathe.

"Wow." I said, trying to stop my knees from wobbling.

Jacob laughed. "Bells, honestly. You haven't gotten used to my kissing yet?" he asked, clearly amused. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my head on his chest. I loved the way he felt warm to the touch. I sighed and for once, I forgot about Edward.


End file.
